Microelectronic devices are used in cell phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, computers, and many other products. A die-level packaged microelectronic device can include a microelectronic die, an interposer substrate or lead frame attached to the die, and a molded casing around the die. The microelectronic die generally has an integrated circuit and a plurality of bond-pads coupled to the integrated circuit. The bond-pads are coupled to terminals on the interposer substrate or lead frame. The interposer substrate can also include ball-pads coupled to the terminals by conductive traces in a dielectric material. An array of solder balls is configured so that each solder ball contacts a corresponding ball-pad to define a “ball-grid” array. Packaged microelectronic devices with ball-grid arrays are generally higher grade packages that have lower profiles and higher pin counts than conventional chip packages that use a lead frame.
Die-level packaged microelectronic devices are typically made by (a) forming a plurality of dies on a semiconductor wafer, (b) cutting the wafer to singulate the dies, (c) attaching individual dies to an individual interposer substrate, (d) wire-bonding the bond-pads to the terminals of the interposer substrate, and (e) encapsulating the dies with a molding compound. Mounting individual dies to individual interposer substrates is time consuming and expensive. Also, as the demand for higher pin counts and smaller packages increases, it becomes more difficult to (a) form robust wire-bonds that can withstand the forces involved in molding processes and (b) accurately form other components of die-level packaged devices. Therefore, packaging processes have become a significant factor in producing semiconductor and other microelectronic devices.
Another process for packaging microelectronic devices is wafer-level packaging. In wafer-level packaging, a plurality of microelectronic dies are formed on a wafer and a redistribution layer is formed over the dies. The redistribution layer includes a dielectric layer and a plurality of conductive lines in the dielectric layer that define ball-pad arrays. Each line has one end connected to a bond-pad on a die and another end with a ball-pad. Each ball-pad array is arranged over a corresponding microelectronic die. After forming the redistribution layer on the wafer, a stenciling machine deposits discrete blocks of solder paste onto the ball-pads of the redistribution layer or balls are attached using ball-attach machines. The solder paste is then reflowed to form solder balls or solder bumps on the ball-pads. After forming the solder balls on the ball-pads, the wafer is cut to singulate the dies.
Wafer-level packaging is a promising development for reducing the cost of manufacturing microelectronic devices. By “prepackaging” the individual dies with the redistribution layer before cutting the wafers to singulate the dies, sophisticated semiconductor processing techniques can be used to form smaller arrays of solder balls. Additionally, wafer-level packaging is an efficient process that simultaneously packages a plurality of dies to reduce costs, increase throughput, and increase performance.
One concern of wafer-level packaged microelectronic devices is that the bare dies may be chipped or damaged in post-packaging handling. To help alleviate this problem, a protective cover can be placed over the backside of each wafer. Currently, this backside cover is a sheet of tape that is applied manually to each individual wafer. This manual application, however, is time-consuming, expensive, and subject to errors (e.g., bubbles). Furthermore, the sheets of tape are expensive.